Picture Perfect
by InBetweenGirl
Summary: She had only known her for three months, but that was all it took for her to embed herself in every part of her mind, body, and soul. Had it really been fifteen years? She knew it had, she had counted everyday for years before they blurred together and became one eternal heartache. Now all she could do was wish for better days. Maybe they were closer than they seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lasting Impressions

"Beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, referring to the brunette that stood in front of her on the fire escape.

"Thank you! Now can you hurry up? I do have a business to run." The woman jested, flipping her hair dramatically over one shoulder.

"Damn it Ruby! Your hair was perfect. Can you please sit still for five minutes?" Emma scolded her friend lightly.

"We have been out here for an hour!" The tall woman whined, throwing herself back against the iron bars.

"And we will be out here for another one if you don't hold still." The blonde looked pointedly into blue eyes.

"You know that there are models who do this sort of thing for a living. I'm sure they would love to set still for hours for you."

Emma sighed. She held her camera down to her side and looked up at the sky. It was a dark grey that twisted her soul into remembering things that she had spent too long trying to forget, which is what made it the perfect day to do this shoot. She didn't have time to waste on getting a model. She needed to do it as soon as possible, she had to get it out of her system or it would drive her crazy. After the dream she had woken from that morning it was the only thing she could think about doing. She had to capture the picture, the perfect picture that showed what she was feeling: what she was remembering. It had become her addiction, it had saved her life really. Her photography had taken the place of alcohol and emotionless sex in way of an outlet; an outlet for the legion of emotions that took over her mind and body every time she thought about her.

"I had to do this today." She murmured, positioning the camera back in front of her face.

Ruby gave a pout and leaned her head against the side of the building, the cast iron was cool against her back.

"It's her again isn't it?" She asked quietly.

She knew the answer, she knew it was the woman that had haunted Emma's dreams and memories for longer than she had known the photographer: she was the reason they were on Emma's fire escape at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. Most of the city was still asleep, recovering from the night before, but Ruby didn't have that luxury because her best friend was a crazy photographer whose heartache and obsession led her to call the brunette for an impromptu photoshoot.

"Hold still, the lighting is perfect right now." The avoidance of the mystery woman wasn't subtle, it was out there, plainly telling Ruby to drop it without Emma actually having to say the words.

A few more snaps of her camera and Emma was powering down and throwing the strap over her shoulder. "Thank you for doing this Ruby. I know I get annoying, calling at all hours asking you to come over. I just, I don't know how to explain it, it's just the only way I can get her out of my head for more than a few minutes.

"It's no problem Emma really. I just hope that someday you will at least tell me about this woman. I mean she must be something pretty spectacular to have captured the heart of the illustrious Emma Swan: queen of one night stands." She teased, pushing the blonde playfully.

"She was more than spectacular, and she was before all that." Emma grinned.

"I know. Well listen I'll talk to you later, I do really have a business to run ya know." She smiled.

"Okay, I might stop by later. Thanks again for doing this." She called after her friend, who was already halfway out the door.

"No problem!" The lanky brunette called back right before the door slammed shut.

Emma fell onto her bed before checking her watch. She didn't have to be anywhere for a couple of hours so she could either go through the pictures she had just taken of Ruby or she could go back to sleep and take the chance of having another dream of her.

She looked at the photograph she kept on her bedside table, her heart still gave a flutter when she looked at the carmel eyes and raven hair of the woman captured in the 8x10 shot. It had been fifteen years, she should be well over her by now and moving on with her life. After all, she had only known her for three months. Three months, that was all it took for her to embed herself in every part of Emma's mind, body, and soul. Her heart clenched at the thought of that summer. She didn't want to think of it in that moment, there were more important things to do; like seeing if Ruby had held still long enough for her to get a decent photo.

* * *

Regina Mills let out a dreadful sound as she walked into her office that morning, whether it was a sigh or a groan she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was tired of being there and she had only just walked in.

Five years was not enough time for her to become absolutely sick of her job, yet she had. It hadn't even truly been five years since she had began her work with Gold and Associates, but she was sick of it; sick of the people, sick of the building, sick of work that was the same boring thing day in a day out, she needed something more. She longed to give life to the dreams she had long since given up: dreams of creating something more than divorce agreements, something that could change someone's life for the better instead of tearing it apart at the seams.

"Good morning sunshine!" A soft voice sing-songed from the doorway to her office.

She smiled, no matter how badly she hated her job, it had given her her best friend and she couldn't forget that. "Good morning Kat," she said, turning to meet the blue eyed woman's stare.

"You're gonna want to sit down for the story I'm about to unload on you" Regina grinned, Kathryn Midas, forever full of gossip.

"Kat I really don't have time today, I have to finish getting Mrs. Weston's agreement drawn up for this afternoon meeting."

"I thought you finished that last week." The blonde interrogated with a raised brow.

Regina sighed as she sat down in her chair, the old leather creaked under her weight. "I had, it seems though that she now wants nothing to do with those offshore bank accounts that I fought so hard to get for her." The lawyer rolled her eyes, and logged into her computer.

"Oooh something suspicious with the bank accounts?"

Regina gave her a pointed look before shaking her head. "Most likely, but it's not my job to deal with such things, so I'm trying not to think about it."

Kathryn let out a laugh, "So, are you really sure you don't have time for the latest news on Robert Gold himself?" she asked, and the brunette looked at the clock on the far side of her office.

"I suppose I have time, if you make it quick." She replied, knowing that her best friend didn't know the meaning of the word.

She heard the other woman as she began her tale, but as her eyes drifted to the left of the clock and caught the picture beside it, her mind wandered to another blonde.

She let a small, sad smile cross her face before glancing out the window to her right. Had it really been fifteen years? She knew it had, she had counted everyday for years before they blurred together and became one eternal heartache. She never gave any hope to the idea that the long lost blonde had spent years thinking about her as well, until one morning a few years ago. It was when she first discovered the photo that hung on her office wall. The scene depicted in the shot stood out to her immediately as one she had experienced herself at the oh so young age of seventeen.

"Regina, are you even listening to me?" Kathryn snapped.

The brunette grimaced, she hadn't been listening, she hadn't even been pretending to listen. "I'm sorry Kat, my mind was, elsewhere." She gave the lame explanation, allowing her eyes to drift once more to the art on the wall.

Kat followed the gaze and sighed when she realized, that like most times, Regina's mind was in the past. "I don't see why you don't just look her up," she confronted. "Social media is a magnificent thing really, allows you access to people you thought you lost, oh I don't know, fifteen years ago or so." Regina narrowed her eyes at her, but blue eyes simply narrowed in return.

"I can't do that. As far as I know she is living a wonderful life, married, with children, and a dog. I won't disrupt that." She argued, she had thought about doing that only a million or so times. Typing her name in the search bar and reconnecting; it was as simple as that, but she didn't know if she could handle the heartbreak of learning that she had moved on.

"Yes, but you could be wrong. I mean come on Regina, she based a picture around her memories of you. That has to count for something. At the very least you could be friends." The woman encouraged.

"You don't know her, I am not wrong. There is no way that she hasn't found someone, that someone else hasn't fallen for her just like I did." She seemed to always be reminding her heart that they were young when they had met, that it didn't work for a reason, and that even though she couldn't get the enchanting blonde out of her head after fifteen years and a loveless marriage, didn't mean that the young woman she had met so long ago had the same problem. Still there was the picture, a beam of hope that maybe she did still feel the same, maybe she hadn't found happiness elsewhere.

"Maybe, but maybe she thinks the same thing about you." Kathryn let out a breathy chuckle, "wouldn't that be something, both of you, hopelessly in love with the other after a decade and a half, but both too afraid to do anything about it."

"That would not be funny at all Kat!" Regina gasped.

"I bet she's out there thinking of you every second of her day, just like you think of her." Blue eyes glazed over and she rested her head in her hand. "I can only dream that one day you will grow a pair and find her." She deadpanned, standing up and blowing a kiss over her shoulder as she left the office, her heels clacking a few steps towards her own office.

Regina looked back towards the picture, her heart gave a tug. She wished she was brave enough to do it, to find her, but one heartbreak from the girl of her dreams was enough to last her a hundred lifetimes. She wasn't about to risk it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Impressions.

Fifteen Years Ago

Summers had always been the same for Emma Swan, since she had been old enough to lie her way into a job that is. Work was the predominate force in her life, it got her away from whatever home she was in, and helped her save up some cash in her "runaway fund."

When she was twelve, the summer was spent bagging groceries at the local supermarket, at thirteen and fourteen she worked at the same drive in diner. The next summer she was placed in a new home, and she was old enough to have a real job that paid her a real salary instead of nontaxable under the counter wages she had gotten used to the previous summers. It had taken her a few weeks to get the hang of things at the stables of a local vineyard, but once she did she was bound and determined not to mess up and lose the best job she'd ever had.

She spent her days with the horses instead of people that were sure to get her in trouble. Although she had never been around the strong animal in her life, she found herself to be quite good with handling them. As the summer of her her fifteenth year came to a close, the owner of the vineyard offered her a year round position. She accepted immediately and that is how she found herself in her current employment.

Seventeen was a good age she thought, definitely the best she had experienced thus far. The home she had been in for two years seemed to have became a permanent arrangement, and even though it hadn't been set in stone, it was clear that she would stay with the Nolan's as long as she pleased, even after she aged out of the system.

She smiled as she thought about the people that had quickly formed a bond with her, one that could only be described as parental. She didn't dare to imagine what her life would have turned into if she never would have found them, too afraid of what could have been. It did take her awhile to warm up to them, too used to being tossed away like day old bread to trust them when they said they wanted to help. As the weeks passed and they continued to smile and shower her with affection, she discovered that maybe the universe wasn't completely against her. She even came to trust them enough that her "runaway fund" became her graduation fund, whether she was going to buy herself a car or treat the Nolans and herself to a vacation after her senior year she wasn't sure.

The couple had wanted to adopt her in the first year, but she had refused, always leery of what it could change, and they had never brought it up again. That didn't change the fact that they had never brought in another foster child, and had always made her the center of their lives. She ran her hand over the camera hanging at her side; it had been her favorite gift from them the previous Christmas, and she was getting pretty good at capturing the perfect moment with the small nikon camera; if she did say so herself.

She had just arrived at work, hours before anyone would make their way to the stables, and she planned to take full advantage of that time and the beautiful scenery that the vineyard offered. It wasn't until she walked in and passed her favorite horse that she saw her, a petite brunette, dressed to the nines in what Emma was sure was the best riding gear money could buy. At the moment the stranger's back was too the stable girl, leaving Emma to gawk only at the smooth braid that ran halfway down her back.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked quietly, wanting not to startle the other woman.

Her breath caught in her chest as the woman, or rather the girl, turned to face her. Beautiful scenery indeed, she mused.

"Yes, hello, my name is Regina Mills. I know I'm in here terribly early, but I was hoping I could steal away for a bit on one of your horses." She smiled, and Emma didn't know if she was able to speak. If she thought she was beautiful before she smiled, it only increased tenfold when the perfect pair of pink lips parted to show off the dazzling smile hidden beneath them.

"Oh of course, just pick out what one you want, and I'll get 'em saddled up for you." She rushed out, her palms were becoming clammy. She had known she was attracted to girls since she was eleven, but she had never met someone who'd had such an instant effect on her.

The brunette walked past her and Emma held her breath. Green eyes followed her as she made her way to the end of the stalls. "This one," she said as she raised her hand and ran it down Daisy's, Emma's favorite horses, nose. "I like her." An adorable giggle broke free from the girl's throat as Daisy nuzzled her hand and the blonde smiled along with her.

"Good choice, Daisy is my favorite." Emma informed.

"Why's that?" Regina turned to face her.

"Uh, I'm not really sure." She let out a nervous laugh and led Daisy out of her stall to be saddled. "I guess probably because she was the first horse I ever rode." She decided out loud.

Regina looked confused, "She doesn't look very old."

"Oh no, she's only about four, but I had never even seen a horse in person until about two years ago. I was actually terrified when I started working here, but I needed the job and had to suck it up." She chuckled and so did Regina.

"Why did you pick her?" Came another question as Emma worked with the buckles of the saddle.

"Why did you?" She asked instead of giving the girl an answer.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and amusement lit up chocolate eyes. "I asked you first."

"Okay then," Emma grinned and tried not to pay attention to the butterflies in her stomach. "I guess it was just her eyes, uh kind of like she looked at me differently than any of the other ones. Like she could see me as more than just a person that was going to hop on and force her to go where they wanted. Like she saw me as just me, Emma Swan, the girl who needed a friend and found one in an animal." She laughed at the end, embarrassed that she had told a beautiful stranger any of that.

"That was beautiful. I feel the same way about my horse at home." She smiled and Emma smiled back, suddenly a lot less embarrassed. "Emma is also a very beautiful name."

"Thank you." Emma blushed as she finished preparing Daisy for the ride. "Well, she's ready, have fun on your ride Miss Mills."

"Please, call me Regina."

"I'll be here when you return Regina." Emma said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to it." Emma blushed, and she was sure she saw Regina do the same.

Regina rode out of the stables and towards the trails on the far side of the vineyard. She hadn't been there since she was a small girl, but she remembered the way by heart and she was sure the horse she had chosen did too. The past few summers her family had spent their summer vacation at their house in Cape Cod. This summer though, her mother had decided to stay at a small vineyard in Maine, she said it was because she was growing tired of the routine in Cape Cod, but Regina knew better. She was well aware that this location was chosen because it was a favorite of Robin Locksley's father, Richard. It had never been a secret that she would have no say in who she married, but she had never accepted that she wouldn't change her mother's mind until she had discovered their summer plans. She had had her suspicions since she was a child that Robin would be her husband one day, and she figured that her mother's choice of location was just a solidification of those suspicions.

As she urged Daisy from a trot to a gallop she thought back to all the play dates she had suffered through as a child. Not only with Robin, there was also Keith Nottingham, and Graham Humbert. Regina hardly remembered the other two though, her mother had decided by the time she was six that they were not fit. After that, there was only Robin. Every two weeks or so from the time they were in kindergarten, they were forced together for a play date. They didn't understand until they were older that they were always more date than play.

They had tried everything they could think of to change their parent's minds, to get them to see that their way of life was so outdated that not even royals practiced it anymore. It seemed though that both Richard and Cora believed that in order to maintain their wealth, their children needed to breed with someone from their own high station in life.

Regina shook her head and laughed out loud into the warm summer air. The very fact that her mother was doing such a thing was nearly unbelievable to her. Cora had been born into the middle class, nothing to be ashamed of at all Regina thought, and she probably would have died in the same class if she had not met Henry. She used to tell her daughter of the day they had first met, and in her younger years, Regina believed that her mother truly did love her father. Sadly it was obvious that her father was and probably always would be, very much in love with her mother. As the years went by and Regina began to see the personality her mother had kept hidden for so long, she started to believe that Cora had settled herself with a man she had never loved simply to move herself up in the world. As much as the teenager hated it, it was becoming blatantly obvious that she was going to be forced into doing the same thing.

Her hands gripped the reins tighter and she tried to think of something else besides her impending nuptials that were probably being spoken about between her mother and future father in-law at that very moment.

Emma Swan, she smiled as the blonde stable girl came into her mind instantly. Her beauty was like one Regina had never seen and the feeling she caused in the pit of her stomach was a new one. She had known she was a lesbian for years and had even tried to sway her mother's idea of a perfect suitor for her by telling her just that. She would much rather live unhappy with a woman she may come to love than with a man she never would.

Emma Swan had her intrigued, and even though she knew she only had a couple of months to spend with her, she planned to take full advantage of those eight weeks. Starting with spending as much of her first day at the vineyard in the stables that she could. After all, she wasn't married yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well this took a hell of a lot longer than I planned, but I finish my finals Thursday and then my next six weeks are dedicated to working on this story...if you still want to read it. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this incredibly short chapter, I found inspiration and I typed it up at one in the morning. Review Please! I love you all!**

 **Chapter Three: What Ifs and Cloudy Skies**

Emma smiled at Ruby as she walked into the small coffee shop owned by her best friend. The brunette held up her hand in both a wave and a signal that she was very obviously busy. Emma nodded her head, she should have known better than to come during the morning rush, everyone always wanted their coffee and muffin fix around eight o'clock. So she took her usual place in the corner of the shop and decided to do some more editing on the photos from that morning until the place cleared out.

"Jesus! Remind me again why I wanted to have my own place instead of just staying with Granny?" Ruby huffed as she fell down into the seat across from the bonde after the last customer had filed out the door.

"Because you two nearly tore each other's throat's out trying to run her place together." Emma reminded with a grin.

"Sometimes during a rush like that one, I feel like tearing my own out."

"No," Emma chastised with a grin. "You love your place, and you love working in the middle of it all."

"I know." Ruby groaned and rested her head in her hands. "It is only nine o'clock, I still have the lunch rush to get ready for."

Emma didn't respond, too absorbed in the pictures in front of her to offer help to her friend like she normally would have.

Ruby could see the familiar storm in the bright green eyes and she gave a sympathetic smile. She had hoped that their early morning photoshoot had helped to vanquish the demons that Emma had woken up to that morning, but she could see now that her hope had been in vain.

"How ya feeling?" She asked.

Emma finally met her friends stare, and let out a sigh. Her two shaking hands came up to rub down her face, before one rested on the table in front of her, and the other covered her mouth in a last ditch effort to keep herself from spewing her internal misery all over Ruby.

"Hey, talk to me." Ruby's hand pulled Emma's from her mouth and held it between her own. Their eyes locked for a moment, but it was long enough to break Emma's will.

"Crazy. I feel crazy." She admitted.

"Ems," Ruby worried out loud. The concern was too much for the blonde, and she quickly looked away from blue eyes so that she could continue. She needed to say something before the memories chipped their way out from behind her teeth in an agonizing sob.

"I do Rubes. I feel absolutely crazy. It's been fifteen years since I lost her. I shouldn't even remember her last name, but I remember everything. I remember things that I wish I could forget. How fucking crazy is it that she is still so in my head that I have to call and wake you up just so you can try to help me get over her? Especially when we both know it won't work, it never does, but I still try, and I still hope. I'm fucking crazy and I wish I could just turn off how I feel sometimes. I'm crazy right?" Emma's eyes stayed focused on their joined hands, too sure of the pity she would see on Ruby's face.

"You aren't crazy. You loved her. She was your first love, and you never got the chance to live your life with her, and let it die out like first loves do. It's normal for you to miss her." The brunette tried to comfort her.

"I didn't just love her. I love her still, and she loved me too."

Silence hung in the air between them. Emma, too lost in her own mind, and Ruby, too lacking in knowledge of the situation for either one to say anything.

"Maybe if she had decided to leave on her own, if she hadn't loved me back just as hard, hadn't wanted to be with me too, it would be easier. She did want it though, and I'm stuck guessing if we would have worked out." Emma revealed into the silent space above the table.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, more confused than she ever had been about the mystery woman. "She didn't break your heart?"

"No. My heart was broken, but it was by the situation, not by her." She admitted reluctantly, pulling her hand from Ruby's grasp and bringing it up to rub at her temples.

"You're gonna have to tell me the whole story if you want me to help you."

"Not much to tell Rubes. All you need to know is that we knew we were supposed to spend our lives together, and because of circumstances bigger than we knew how to handle that didn't happen." The blonde let out a shuddering sigh and ignored the pitying look in her best friends eyes. "So, now that the rush is over can I get a cup of the best coffee in SoHo?"

Blue eyes rolled at the change of subject, but she stood up to retrieve the coffee regardless. "I just hope she isn't as miserable as you," she said as she walked away.

* * *

Regina groaned as she walked out of the conference room after her meeting with the Westons. She needed a change. She wasn't ready to go as far as to say that she wanted a new career, after all she had worked far too hard on this one, even if it was at her mother's will. A field change did sound very appealing though. Maybe she could try corporate law, or hell even criminal law would be less of an annoyance than what she was doing now.

Divorce law. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It wasn't too hard to figure out why she had chosen that field right out of the gate. From the time she was eighteen years old and she had forced the vows of eternal love to Robin Locksley out between her clenched teeth, she had dreamed of the day that she could file for divorce. So it only seemed natural that she would want to help others receive the one thing she wanted most of all, well almost most of all. It seemed now that her wish had been granted and she had realized that divorce wasn't all she had dreamed it to be, she just didn't find as much joy in her job as she did before.

Make no mistakes, the day she and Robin's divorce had been finalized was still the best day of her adult life, and she carried zero regrets. Sometimes though, she did miss the companion ship that even her loveless marriage had to offer. Sure there was Kat, she was great, and then there is the matter of her half sister she had no idea she had that had recently contacted her, she had to admit that they had most definitely developed a sort of friendship over the last couple of months. Still, even with amazing people in her life, her king sized bed that she had bought as a celebration gift to herself after the divorce, became almost too cold to bear at night, and try as she might she couldn't warm it on her own.

Of course, she had had several dates in the years since the divorce, of few of which were quite successful in warming her bed. She always found a problem with them though. Too skinny, too needy, too distant, too porn starish, usually they don't make it past a second date. In fact, only one had made it past the two week mark, and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't know why that was. Mallory was blonde, and smart, she was quirky, and she was everything Regina had been missing for so many years. Only she wasn't, because she wasn't her, and she would never be her. No matter how many times Regina wished it to be.

She made it back to her office just in time to let out a bitter laugh at the thought. How great it would be if she could be as bitter towards the blonde from her past as she was towards Mal simply for not being her. Mal had never wronged her in any way, but still the bitterness was there. Maybe if she felt even an ounce of that towards another fair haired ex then she could get over her heartbreak. The problem was she couldn't get over it, because she never did anything wrong either, she never hurt her, and in Regina's mind, she never would.

" One summer! One too short summer, fifteen years ago and I still can't get over you." She looked up at the photo on the wall. "Hell, even if we ever did meet again I can't imagine that you would want me. I'm pathetic." She grumbled out loud.

"Because you're talking to a picture instead of being practical and looking this woman up? Damn straight you're pathetic!" Kat exclaimed after busting into the room in her usual bustling fashion. She claimed her usual chair before asking, "what has her so in your head today anyway? It's been weeks since your last bout of teenage dream depression."

Regina has to hold back the groan that begs to escape her lips. "It's the sky," she answered casually.

"Regina, this is the cloudiest day that I have seen all Spring. You're going to have to give me a better answer." Kat responded flatly.

"Exactly," Regina chuckled softly and looked back up at the photo. "It's always the cloudy days that make you wish for the better ones." She sighed.

"Fucking honestly babe I don't know how messed up that beautiful little heart of yours is, but you have to find this woman and try to fix it, or I swear on Patrick Swayze's grave that I will find her for you!" The blonde proclaimed as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Regina only rolled her eyes, all too used to her friend's dramatics to be concerned. She listened to the clacking of Kat's heels until the office door down the hall closed, and then she turned to stare at the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I am really unhappy with this chapter, but I feel like I owe you guys something after such a long break. So it might be shit, but it's here. I tried to add in some little clues as to what our girls might talk about in their month together, nothing too obvious though. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I love you guys!**

 **Chapter Four: Blush and Cover**

"How was your ride?" Emma asked the brunette as soon as she heard Daisy's hooves stomping the ground as she was lead back into the stable. She was sure that she would have recognized Daisy's footfalls in a room full of one hundred horses, because while she was most certainly Emma's favorite and in her opinion the most beautiful, the dapple grey quarter horse was just about the least graceful horse the blonde had ever seen.

"Nearly perfect, though I'm not sure that I've ever ridden a horse that's quite as loud as her." Regina answered as she came into view of the blonde.

Emma laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah she's not really one for grace, is she?" Emma joked as she moved to take the lead from Regina's hand, which only resulted in her tripping over her own feet and stumbling towards the other girl. Regina reached her free hand out to steady her, and rubbed her thumb across the blonde's forearm as she did so. She laughed as she handed the lead over to the blushing girl.

"Well it seems she isn't the only one Miss Swan." She teased and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Emma. Please, call me Emma." She rushed out. "And I'm not always this clumsy," she assured as she took a few steps backward away from Regina.

"Careful dear, you don't want to trip again. It's very complicated stuff, walking and talking at the same time." The dark haired girl teased.

"Oh ha-ha. Joke about my misfortune of embarrassing myself in front of the most beautiful girl to ever walk into my stable." Emma flirted, causing the other girl to blush.

"So you're as gracfule with your words as you are clumsy with your feet." Pink lips curled up in amusement at their playful banter.

"I mean, I try," Emma laughed, "it doesn't always work out, but sometimes I get lucky."

Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement, "oh yeah? How often do you 'get lucky'?" She just about giggled.

Emma's face turned hot again. "That's not what I meant." she grumbled out.

"I think I've found my main source of entertainment while I'm here." She grinned, and Emma turned from unbuckling Daisy's saddle.

"Really, and what might that be?"

"Making you blush." She answered calmly.

Emma tried to fight off the heat that was rising on her cheeks, she really did, but the way brown eyes were glinting towards her made it impossible.

"And how long are you staying" She asked, refusing to turn back to see the satisfaction on Regina's face because of her pink cheeks.

"Only two months," She sighed as she brushed off a step stool and sat down.

Emma's heart jumped at the thought of an entire month with the beautiful stranger. "Only two months? Most people don't even book a full week. Apparently Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard is more appealing." She rolled her eyes, she thought that her little New England vacation spot was much cozier and more peaceful than any of the more upscale places that the richer population chose to go to. Although, she was just an orphaned stable worker, what did she know?

"Yes, well Mother usually prefers our home in Cape Cod over just about any other vacation spot, but not this year." Regina admitted with an eyeroll of her own.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that someone is a little bitter about that decision." The blonde teased able to sense the tension behind the statement, without even turning from where she was running a brush down Daisy's side to smooth out the ruffles that the saddle had left. "So why the change this year?" She asked and turned to look at the other girl.

* * *

Regina tensed. "We have some business matters to attend to, and my mother thought that it would be best to do it here." She figured that was the best way to speak of the arrangement that would be solidified over the next few weeks.

No one would believe her anyway, not if she told them that she was being forced into a marriage that she didn't want, strictly for her mother's gain. And even if they did believe her, they wouldn't understand. She didn't understand, so why would anyone else?

"Oh cool! What kind of business?" Emma asked, taking a seat on the ground and facing Regina.

"Personal business." She snapped, not knowing whether to be annoyed or afraid at the blonde's intrusion.

"Okay, okay. It's none of my business, I get it." The girl's hands were held up in surrender and Regina instantly felt bad. She had see the same look that was spread across Emma's face, on so many people that had dealt with her mother, her father included. It was a look of annoyance, confusion, and the slightest bit of fear.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"No, I get it I really do. You've known me for like five minutes, I should have known better. It was rude." She apologized, and stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans.

"Emma, really, it's okay. We were obviously making conversation. It wasn't rude. It's just a very sensitive subject for me. Please sit back down. I'm sorry." Regina apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry." She returned to her seat on the dirt and smiled up at the brunette.

"Apologize one more time and I'll pull your tongue out."

Porcelain cheeks turn red again and it's obvious she's holding in a laugh. "For the sake of trying to build a friendship with you over the next couple months, I'm going to keep my thoughts to myself." She shot a confident wink at the other girl, regardless of the embarrassment still tinting her cheeks.

Regina just stared blankly for a moment, trying to get an accurate read on the girl. "You confuse me Emma Swan." She finally admitted.

The blonde's face turned serious, "Well you have an entire summer to figure me out."

"Well I look forward to it,"she smiled and then stood to leave. "But right now, I need to get back before my mother realizes how long I've actually been out here." She noticed the quick show of disappointment that crossed Emma's face and smiled. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"Hopefully," Emma agreed.

* * *

Both of them smiled to themselves when they are left alone, looking forward to whatever possibilities the next month held for them.

"Regina! It's nice of you to finally make an appearance. Now go wash the smell of horse off and join us in the sunroom for tea, the Locksley's are waiting." Cora's voice broke through Regina's good mood, and just like that any possibility for the month ahead were moved to the back of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm still trying to build some story here before I delve into the plot, so stick with me please. Follow my instagram inbetweengirlff to see the photos by Margarita Kareva that I am basing all of Emma's work off of. I love you all!

Chapter Five: Cloudy Days

Five Years Ago

Regina smiled as she looked around the small book shop. It was her first time able to enjoy her time in SOHO since before she had married Robin. She was sure that he wouldn't be happy after he discovered she had called off work for no other reason except to enjoy a day to herself and do whatever she pleased. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so free. Probably because she had never really been free, her mother had made sure of that.

Her mother, her heart made an uncomfortable twitch at the thought of her. It tries to feel pain, it truly does, but there's no use. It's only been six days since she watched as Cora's casket was lowered into the earth, and while she had felt a sense of regret at never rectifying their relationship, there had been no twinge of pain, no hunt of sadness. Her mother had ruled her life and it was only when her own ended that Regina could control her own.

"Can I help you find anything?" Regina heard an accented voice say, but she saw no body that it seemed to belong to.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry, just because I know that you're there doesn't mean you know that I'm here." The voice came again, this time carrying a laugh along with it.

"Well where are you?" She huffed out, beginning to become frustrated.

"Sorry, I'm just on the other side of the shelf."

Regina stepped around the shelf, and can't help but to smile at the woman to whom the voice belongs. The small brunette is sat on the floor, a book in her lap and another dozen stacked up beside her.

"I'm Belle, this is my shop, which I am supposed to be doing inventory on, but I read the first page and just couldn't put it down." She smiled adorably up at Regina. "Now, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked again.

"No thank you, I'm just out adventuring today, and your shop was my first stop. It was recommended by a new friend and I have to say I am impressed so far. You have an exquisite selection to choose from dear," Regina complemented, holding up the few books that she had already decided to buy.

"Thank you. I have an antique section towards the front if that's something you're interested in."

"Oh! Yes thank you. I'll look through those, then I should be ready to pay." She smiled.

"Well I suppose that means that I need to off the floor and actually do my job." The shop owner giggled as she pushes herself up from the floor.

Regina chuckled and made her way towards the front of the store to look through the antique books. The day was turning out to be exactly what she needed, and it was only solidifying her decision to leave Robin sooner rather than later.

She made it to the books, and was just about to run her hand over the worn spines when her eyes swept over a photograph that sat on the top of the shelf.

Her breath caught in her chest and she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. So many years she had spent longing for a girl she had known so briefly, and she had never once paused to consider that the girls had been longing for her too, and while that picture didn't exactly prove that she had, it was definitely a sign that she had at least crossed the blonde's mind. "LostQueen Photography" was the watermark across the bottom of the picture, and that was all the proof Regina needed that the photographer was most definitely who she thought it was.

"Excuse me Belle, is this photo for sale?" She called over her shoulder, not willing to take her eyes off of the familiar scene in front of her.

It was a scene that made her heart clench in a way that she was all too used to. In a way that not even the loss of her mother could compare to.

"Oh yes. Do you like it?" Belle asked.

"I love it. It reminds me of something that happened to me once." Regina smiled, eyes still on the picture. Take away the period clothing and she was sure she had lived that scene herself ten years earlier. Looking at the photo, she could almost feel the exact things she had felt then.

Ten Years Earlier

Regina had only been at the vineyard for four days, and while her and Emma had developed a playful dynamic, she couldn't pretend for much longer.

She had taken to spending all of her time in the stables and she could see the hopefulness on Emma's face every time she showed up. The were flirting, and even though the blonde knew that Regina would only be stay for two months, she couldn't be blamed for imagining or dreaming that the two could be something. After all, Regina found herself doing the exact same thing.

Emma was funny, and caring, and witty, and absolutely adorable. Regina found herself smiling more than ever, and thinking about the blonde stable worker at all times. She knew that if she wasn't careful, she would fall in love with the other girl regardless of how long she was going to be there.

That morning, on her fourth day at the vineyard, she was woken far too early by her mother to go over the schedule for that day. It started with a seven o'clock breakfast with Robin. She groaned, causing her mother to glare in her direction. It was a Sunday, and Emma had informed her the day before that she usually didn't work on sundays, but she was coming in around eight or nine to take some pictures.

"Now, I know you think that your resistance will change my mind, but it won't. So you may as well suck it up and admit defeat. Also, be on your best behavior at breakfast. Robin requested for this date to be set up himself." Cora rambled on as she went through Regina's dresser to find her outfit for the day.

Regina rolled her eyes, of course Robin had requested it. Robin, the person she thought was her only ally in this mess, had apparently taken a liking to her and had been trying his damndest to win her over.

"Now get dressed, you only have an hour to look your best, and from the looks of things that may be a bigger feat than usual" Cora ordered, and Regina rolled her eyes again before getting out of bed and doing as she was told.

"Regina! You look beautiful Darling!" Robin exclaims as soon as she walked out into the garden where Robin had requested to have breakfast.

"Thank you, please just call me Regina." She gave a small smile. She would be civil, but that didn't require being nice as well.

"Have a seat, I've asked to have our breakfast brought out to us, it should be here any time now." He smiled again, his eyebrows pulled together in a way that made Regina wonder if it ever gave him headaches.

She smiled another tight lipped smile and sits down on the metal garden chair. Her pants were instantly soaked and she had to force herself not to stand back up and storm inside. Who decides to have a dargen breakfast at seven in the morning while the dew is still on and then doesn't wipe their date's chair off? Oh right, her future husband. Idiot.

Their breakfast was brought out and Regina was just taking her first bite of a delicious smelling omelet when the beard opens his mouth again.

"So, My Dear," He began around a mouthful of egg, and she wanted to gag, whether at his table manners or the pet name, she wasn't sure. "Our parents have decided that I am to propose to you in a month. Now I know it's suppose to be a surprise, but I thought it best to tell you so that you don't react poorly and ruin it all." He swallowed his food finally and smiled towards her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, setting her fork down and feeling almost amused at the absurdity of it all.

"Now, I think it would be wise for us to start looking at apartments around NYU, I mean I assumed that considering we were both accepted there and it's close to home that that would be where we go."

"Really?" She questioned in disbelief. She knew that Robin had abandoned her and sided with their parents, but she had no idea how far gone he actually was. She had no intentions of going to NYU, even though that's what her mother, and now apparently Robin wanted.

"Yes, and I also think that we could start talking about wedding plans, if that's something you're interested in." He continued on.

Regina let out a barking laugh, and he finally looked up from his plate.

"You don't seem happy." He frowned and Regina simply stared at him in shock. Had he truly forgotten the years they had spent protesting the very things he was speaking of with such enthusiasm?

"Of course I'm not happy Robin!" She nearly yelled. "I'm being forced into a marriage that I don't want, with a man that I will never love. How could I be happy about that?" She could feel tears starting to form, and she hoped they wouldn't fall, not in front of him. She had cried in front of him before, but that was Robin- her friend, not Robin- the man who was okay with ruining her life.

"I realize this isn't what either of us imagined our lives to be, but this is what they are. I can make you happy, all you have to do is smile and say yes in a month." He reached for her hand across the table, but she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"And if I say no?"

"You won't," he replied cockily.

"Oh won't I?" She challenged, eyebrow raised high.

Regina jolted as Robin suddenly slammed his fist down onto the table. "Listen to me Regina, and listen well." He growled out, his eyes dark and intimidating. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him. "You will say yes, you will be my wife, and you will spend the rest of our goddamned lives pretending to be happy because I am going to be your husband and I fucking say so. Do I make myself clear?"

Regina barked out another hateful laugh. "Yes Dear, of course you do Dear, now if you'll please excuse me I have some matters to attend to." Her face was cold, and she didn't wait for an answer before she stood up to walk away.

"We aren't done with breakfast yet, sit down." He ordered, and the tone of his voice should have frightened her.

She didn't even bother to turn around around when she replied. "I'm not your wife yet," and then she walked away and didn't stop until she reached the stables.

She knew that Emma wouldn't be in for at least another hour or two, but all she needed in that moment was to ride as far away from her life as she could. So she picked a black Morgan that she had taken a liking to over the past few days and lead him out of his stall.

"Come on Jasper, let's go for a ride." She smiled as she lifted the heavy saddle up and started to get the horse ready.

Within ten minutes she was zipping through the forest and headed towards the coast. It had been her favorite trail when she was a girl, leading through the beautiful foliage, only to emerse on the sand and towards the ocean.

A little less than halfway through the trail she slowed Jasper from a gallop to a walk and lifted her head towards the sky. It was a cloudy morning, and the thick air carried hope of a storm. The trail took her half an hour longer than it usually would have, as she kept the horse slow, admiring the dense forest around her, and trying to forget about the disaster that she called her life. It wasn't until she could hear the waves crashing over themselves that she tightened her heels and forces him into a gallop.

Emerging from the trees onto the open beach felt like setting herself free. Like she was in charge for the first time ever, because in this moment she was. She knew that it wouldn't last though, she would have to go back. If for no other reason than to see Emma. Emma whom she knew she had to tell the truth, that she was going to be married off for her mother's benefit in less than a year, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was that thought that had her jerking on the reins to stop Jasper just outside of the reach of the waves.

She jumped from the horse, and landed on the sand with a soft thud. Why? She wanted to scream. Why was she born into this life? A life where she could have everything she desired except happiness.

She let out a scream, her head tilted towards the sky and her fist clenched at her side. She screamed until the tears began to fall onto her cheeks, and even then she didn't stop. Her screams grew louder and she bent down to grab fistfuls of wet sand and flung them towards the ocean.

The momentum caused her to lose her footing on the loose sand. She stumbled against Jasper and stayed there, her head rested against his strong neck as her sobs wracked her body.

She had kept a sort of hope her entire life that this wedding would never happen, that if her mother never cared, which she obviously didn't, that maybe Robin's father would see that his son was unhappy and withdrawal from the deal. As her luck would have it though, Robin seemed to have changed his mind for some reason, and he did it at the worst possible time. There was no way she could figure out a way to convince her mother to change her mind now, not when the older woman could already hear wedding bells.

Her cries finally ceased, and she reached her hand up to wipe away her tears and left it rested, along with her head on the horse's neck. A few moments longer and she turned her eyes back towards the sky. It was still cloudy and she sighed because it matched her mood perfectly.

"What a cloudy day." She remarked to herself.

"Ya know, my mom says that it's the cloudy days that make you wish for the better ones." Regina jumped in surprise as Emma's voice came from just to her left. The blonde looked beautiful in the sea breeze, and for a moment Regina forgot about everything except how badly she wanted to run her fingers through those long curls. She stared at her blankly, but blushing, unsure of how much the other girl had witnessed.

"Is that what you're doing? Stealing horses and wishing for better days?" Emma teased while she moved closer to Regina, hanging her camera around her neck as she did.

"Maybe just a better life in general." She answered honestly.

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

Regina let lose a bitter laugh at the blonde's remark.

"Ooookay, so tell me all about it." Emma offered, plopping down in the sand and looking up at Regina expectantly.

So Regina sat down as well, and told her everything, like she had been planning to anyway and Emma listened. She looked at Regina with understanding and caring eyes. She only spoke when Regina had finished telling her about her disastrous breakfast with Robin.

Emma let out a long whistle and leaned back on her elbows. "Well first off, dick move on Robin's part, especially after all those years of being on your side. I think I'll punch him in the throat if I ever see him." She began and Regina laughed a real laugh for the first time all day. " "Second off, who the hell does Cora think she is? Does she have a God complex? Deciding who you get to spend your life with, and not giving a damn is fucked up."

"She's fucked up." Regina shouted out towards the ocean.

"Obviously," Emma laughed and shook her head and turned to look at the other girl. "Okay, third off," Regina turned to face her completely. "Does all of this mean that there's no chance of me getting to kiss you sometime this summer?" She had a devilish grin on her face like she already knew what Regina was going to say.

"Oh I don't know. I'd say there's still a very good chance, if you…" Regina was grinning, but she never got to finish her thought as Emma's persistent lips found her own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Regina found herself sighing into it when Emma pulled her bottom lip between her own before pulling away and smiling sweetly at Regina.

"If I do what?" Emma teased.

"You're blushing," Regina teased back, and lifted her hand to run along a hot cheek.

"Well so are you," Emma responded with a giggle. She searched Regina's eyes before asking, "What are you thinking?"

"I think that wishing for better days definitely works."

Emma's only response is to smile brightly and lift her camera up to snap a picture of the brunette.

Ten Years Later- Belle's Book Shop

"Regina are you ready?" Belle asked as she stepped up to take the photo off the shelf.

"Oh yes!" she came back to reality with a weight like an anvil in her heart.

She paid for her finds, and the picture, and promised to come back and then made her way back to her apartment, too overwhelmed with memories to enjoy her day any further.

Emma answered her phone on the third ring. She held up her hand and told the model to take five.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" She answered.

"Emma, a woman just came in here and bought your picture." Belle informed excitedly.

"Okay, cool, I'll try to get some more over to you this evening. Thank you so much for letting me sell my work there until the paperwork on my building goes through."

"Oh, it's not problem. I wish you could have seen this woman though. Cute, brunette, and completely enamored with your work. She was definitely your type." Belle joked.

"Maybe I'll run into her one day, or maybe I already have and that's why she was so enamored." Emma joked back, before thanking her friend again and hanging up.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. There was just something about cloudy days.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, yes I did repost this story. It's a long story as to why, and I am incredibly pissed at myself for doing. Also I'm sorry if the time jumps and flashbacks confuse anyone. We are back in present time now. I hope you like this chapter, we are starting to get into the plot a little bit more. Please review, like I am on my knees begging you guys, review. I need motivation and there is none better than reading your feedback. I love you all!**

 **Chapter Six: Close Encounters**

"Hey Tink!" Emma greeted as she opened the door for one of her best friend/co-owner of her building/new upstairs neighbor.

Tina Jones, soon to be Tina Bell once again, affectionately called Tink by her friends because of her petite build and feisty personality. She had been Emma's friend almost as long as Ruby, and had been a lifesaver when it came to finally buying the building in which they both lived and worked.

They had both done the struggling artist gig for too long, so when their work started to sell, they didn't waste time in buying a building. It wasn't much. It was old, and no where near as nice as some of the swankier places Emma had seen in the city, but it was big, it was sturdy, and it was theirs.

"Hey Em, I brought wine." The small blonde said, holding up two bottles of red.

Emma laughed, "so did Ruby," she explained as she stepped aside to allow her friend inside.

"So did I!" Belle shouted as she ran up the stairs, towards Emma's apartment, a bottle of wine in one hand and a wheel of cheese in the other.

"Cheese!" Ruby exclaimed making her way from the couch to the door to grab the snack from her friend before moving to the kitchen counter. "God bless Belle for being the only one sensitive enough to bring some type of food to girls night," she teased.

"Hey, we are in my house. I do have food," Emma defended.

"Yes, but Emma, Babe, you do not have good food." Tink threw her arm over the taller blonde's shoulders.

"Yeah Ems, we want food that won't send us into instant cardiac arrest." Ruby added, while fishing around in the kitchen drawers for the cheese slicer.

"Says the women who each brought two bottles of wine," Emma teased back.

"Which is probably why we can't socially drink." Belle added, and then hip checked Ruby out of the way to retrieve both the cheese slicer and the cork screw.

"Social drinking? What's that?" Ruby joked.

"It's what we always try to do on girls night, but it never works." Emma replied, as she opened the bottle of wine that Belle had brought and the small brunette sliced the cheese. She poured a glass for Tink and one for herself.

"Oh, you know how to socially drink do you? You, the woman that drank my drunkard almost ex husband under the table then walked herself home. You know how to socially drink?" Tink jested and poked Emma in the side on her way to the living room.

"Well I never get the chance to learn because you guys always bring so much fucking wine!" She grumbled teasingly.

"We don't always have to drink it all!" Belle laughs.

"Blasphemy!" Ruby and Emma both exclaim, sending all four of them into a heap of laughter.

"Okay enough of that, speaking of your almost ex husband. How's the divorce coming Tink?"

Tink groaned and set her glass of wine down on the coffee table. "Why did you guys ever let me marry that man?"

"Hey, I tried to stop you. I knew he was an ass!" Ruby protested from the kitchen, where she was snatching pieces of cheese as nearly as quick Belle sliced them.

"It's not even that he's an ass, he's just stupid." She fell back onto the sofa. "He's hired a lawyer, because apparently he deserves partial ownership over the studio."

"The hell he does! We bought this place with our own blood, sweat, and tears. All he did was tell is it was a dump." Emma said.

"Oh I know. He absolutely hated it when you fixed it up and proved him wrong." The woman snickered at the thought. "But, he says that because he was my muse for so long, and he posed for free so many times that he has earned some sort of payment, and he wants it in form of our building and a percentage of the profit from my sculptures."

"Well, I don't believe that any judge would actually agree with his reasoning, but I think you should get a lawyer, just incase." Belle advised.

"Oh I know. Killian may be an idiot, but I'm not convinced that he won't charm the judge into giving him everything he asks for. My roommate from college does divorce law, and I'm meeting with her in the coffee shop tomorrow morning to see if she can help me."

"Good, I'll be damned if he's gonna run over you like that." Emma huffed.

"So, moving away from this subject, my morning barista just texted me that she won't be able to come in tomorrow morning. You willing to help me out Em?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, anytime you need me I'm willing. You know that." Emma answered before drowning her entire glass of wine and heading to the kitchen for more, before the two brunettes had even poured themselves one.

"Well then, maybe you should slow down, seven o'clock comes early." Ruby suggested. The worry in her voice matching that on the two other women's faces.

"I can handle it, don't worry about me." Emma promised, carrying two bottles back to the living room with her.

"We do worry though Emma. Ruby told me about your impromptu photoshoot the other morning." Belle said gently as she sat the tray of cheese down on the coffee table.

Emma shot Ruby a glare. "Yeah, so?"

"So, that's the third one this month, and that can only mean one thing." Belle prompted.

"It means that I was inspired and knew my best friend would help me out."

"Ems, you know that I don't care to help you, just like you don't care to help me, but we both know that when you start with the extra shoots that you're falling back into some bad habits. She gets in your head and you kind of lose yourself. We just worry." Ruby sat on the floor in front of the couch and rubbed Emma's leg.

"Well you shouldn't." Emma tried to keep herself from snapping, but she hated how well her friends knew her sometimes.

"You should dedicate a show to your mystery woman." Tink chimed in around a mouthful of cheese. Three pairs of curious eyes looked at her. "I mean, the show I did after I left Killian really did help me start to move on. It was like I was saying goodbye, not only to the man I had once loved, but to the muse that had given me some of my best work. It may not work, but it's worth a shot."

"I think that's a fantastic idea Tink!" Emma smiled brightly. Maybe that's just what she needed, to say goodbye to everything, to find a new muse, and to refuse to let the old memories haunt her.

"Okay, awesome, now can we proceed with a happy girls night please?" Ruby suggested.

Two hours and five bottles of wine later, and girls night had turned into their usual drunken giggle fest.

"Oh. My. God. Look at the picture Killian just sent me." Tink shrieked, and nearly fell off of the couch in her eagerness to hand Emma her phone.

"What the fuck?" Emma cackled as she handed the phone down to Ruby and Belle who were laid on the floor laughing at nothing.

"Hey Baby, miss me yet?" Belle read the text at loud.

Ruby stood up and pulled her shirt up to just below her breasts. "Oh I bet you miss me, don't you Tink? How could you not miss this body?" She flexed her arms above her head, doing a near perfect imitation of the pose Killian was striking in the text.

All four of them fell into a fit of laughter, all shouting out their own imitation of the man, until they held tears in their eyes and were gasping to catch their breath.

"Honestly, why did I marry him?" Tink sighed as she held her stomach that still ached from laughter. "I should have known better than to marry a model."

"Very true. All models are good for is looking pretty and a good fuck." Emma commented, her speech slurred from the amount of wine she had consumed.

"Emma Swan!" Belle scolded.

"What?"

"They're people, they have feelings too."

"Well they sure do crawl into bed easily enough." The photographer grinned.

"Probably because they know your reputation and know not to try anything more." Belle raised and eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Before Emma could reply, her phone vibrated from its place on the table.

"Ha! Speaking of easy models." She smirked before she answered the call. "Hey Leah. Why on earth could you be calling me so late?" She teased into the phone.

The three other women in the room watched with frustration. They knew all too well what was about to happen. They had lived through Emma's downfalls to drunken one night stands and depressed mornings before, several times over. It happened every so often. Emma was always haunted by the mystery woman, and her refusal to commit was always there, but sometimes something snapped and she fell off the wagon, sometimes for months at a time.

The signs were all there: the photoshoots early in the morning and late at night, the trail of models that she left behind her, she was losing herself and they were supposed to set aside and let her find her own way back. Only none of them knew if they could watch it happen again.

"Okay, so you guys are welcome to hang around as long as you want, but I am gonna go for a bit. I'll be back later though, so don't end girls night on my account." Emma informed them, already moving to grab her wallet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're actually going to leave girls night for a couple of hours with a model?" Tink asked, her pale cheeks coloring red in frustration.

"No, I'm leaving girls night for a couple of hours with _two_ models." A sly smirk covered her face.

"Think about what you're doing, and how this makes us feel Emma." Belle said calmly.

"Listen guys, I love you, but girls night was pretty much over right? I'm sorry, but I need to go before the girls start without me." She said and then walked out of the apartment before her friends could say anything else.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I am sick of this. I think it's time we had a real talk with her." Belle suggested and her friends agreed before settling into the quiet apartment for a while longer, none of them really wanting to be alone with their worry and aggravation just yet.

At eight thirty the next morning Emma was dragging during the rush at the coffee shop.

While her night with the two models had been somewhat satisfying, she still felt like an ass for the way she left her friends. Ruby had brushed her aside when she tried to apologize, and Tink had barely even looked at her when she walked in and sat at the booth by the door, she had stopped by the bookshop on her way to Ruby's place, but Belle hadn't been there. She was left wondering how angry her friends really were with her.

She was busy making four different coffee orders when she heard the bell above the door chime. She groaned internally, too busy to turn and see how many people had walked in, but she was sure that Ruby was about to call out more orders before she was even finished with the ones she already had.

To her surprise when she handed over the last coffee no other orders had been given. She looked around the shop and noticed that two other women now sat across from Tink in the booth by the door, she assumed they were the lawyers her friend was supposed to meet with. They had their backs toward Emma, so all that she could see was the backs of their heads. One was blonde and had her hair pulled back into a professional looking knot at the base of her skull. The other had shoulder length hair that was deep rich brunette color that made Emma's gut ache with over what she had done the night before. No matter how many women's beds she fell into she always left feeling that she had not only betrayed her own heart, but Regina as well, and the dark haired woman sitting across from Tink reminded her of Regina, even if she could only see the back of her head.

She was just about to go over to them and ask if they wanted to order anything when Ruby stopped her.

"Hey Em, go ahead and finish up. Belle is upstairs you should go keep her company. I'm gonna close up shop as soon as everyone filters out anyway." Ruby told her, her tone still somewhat cold towards the blonde.

"Yeah, okay." Emma replied. She took her apron off and threw another glance over her shoulder towards Tink's booth before heading upstairs. She couldn't help thinking about how strange it was that Ruby wanted to close early and that Belle was upstairs in Ruby's apartment so early.

* * *

"So Tina, as I was saying on the phone. I am loaded down with two huge cases right now, but this is my friend Regina, and she just finished up a case so she has time to help." Kat explained.

"Thank you so much Kathryn. I had hoped to do this without lawyers, but Killian had other ideas." Tink explained with an eyeroll.

"Ass." Kat mumbled and the two women sitting at the booth with her chuckled. "Yeah, it's probably best that I don't get involved in the case anyway, we both know that I have never liked that idiot."

"I know, you aren't the only one that has been reminding me that I should have never married him in the first place."

"Well, it's all in the past, now you can look forward to your future. And Regina has agreed to take on your case pro bono."

Tink gasped, "oh no, I can pay." she insisted.

"I'm sure you can dear, but I'm allowed to take on one pro bono case a year, and any friend of Kat's is a friend of mine. So I would be happy to do this for you, free of charge." Regina assured, pulling out her card. "So when are you free for a meeting?"

"Just about anytime, unless I get too caught up in a sculpture, or I have a show, my days are pretty clear."

"Well just come to office Thursday at ten, and we'll go over everything then. If you have any questions before then or need to reschedule feel free to call me." The brunette smiled.

"Thank you. Honestly Regina this means so much to me. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have an important meeting to get to." Tink gave Kat a hug, and shook Regina's hand politely before putting the business card in her jacket pocket and heading upstairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ruby was walking through the door to her upstairs apartment and wasn't the least bit shocked at the tone of the photographer's voice as it filtered down the hallway.

"Guys! I said I was sorry, will you please just tell me what's going on? Why is Ruby closing early? Why aren't you at your shop Belle? Why do you two look like someone died? Oh God, someone died didn't they? Was it Neal? I knew he was gonna get in some real trouble one day."

"Emma, please calm down. No one died." Belle assured softly. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn to girls night, and yeah, Emma thought there was definitely something weird going on.

"Then what is going on?" The blonde questioned. She was standing up facing her two friends that sat on the leather sofa, and she was clearly exasperated.

"We're worried about you is what's going on." Ruby announced her presence and made her way over to the trio to sit down beside Belle.

"Worried? Why?" Emma looked genuinely confused as she looked into the eyes of her three best friends. The room was silent for a few moments and the women watched as realization washed over Emma's face. "You think I'm too hung up on her. You think I'm allowing her to run my life. Well I'm not." She defended.

"Emma, everything you just said are things that you believe. They are your words and worries love. We're simply worried that you aren't allowing yourself to be happy." Belle said. Her voice calm like always, it was clear that she was the level headed one of the bunch.

"I'm happy." Emma whispered.

"Babe, can you honestly say that last night with those girls made you happy? Or any other night with any other girl for that matter?" Tink asked.

"No, but girls night was fun." Emma commented.

The short blonde gave her a pointed glare. "I could see it on your face as soon as I walked in this morning. You may have had fun with those girls last night, but you feel like shit because of it today." Tink unzipped her jacket, the tension in the room making her sweat.

Emma sighed and sat down on the arm of the sofa. "You guys aren't in relationships or anything, and your happy." She tried to argue, but her voice sounded defeated.

Tink let out a sigh. "I allowed myself to try to be happy, with Killian, and when that didn't work out I got over it. I'm working on being happy again though."

Ruby and Belle looked at one another. "Yeah, and I can't speak for Ruby, but I feel like I'm closer to my real happiness now than I ever have been before." Belle spoke.

Ruby smiled. "Same here. We just want you to be able to live your life. Maybe you should try to find her." She suggested.

Two heads snapped to look at the lanky brunette. Obviously they did not agree with the suggestion.

"No, she's probably happy. She had a life that she had to live, and I couldn't be a part of it. She's probably found her way to happiness now, and I won't ruin that just to try get my chance." Emma didn't agree either. "She's probably a world away anyway. She used to talk about how she couldn't wait to leave home and get as far away as possible."

"You never know, she may be closer than you think." Tink said as she stood up to take off her jacket, making sure that the lawyer's business card stayed in the pocket.

 **AN: So, what do you think? Read anything you want to know more about? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I can't apologize enough. I got caught up with school and life and this story just kind of left me, or I left it I suppose. Anyway if you are excited for another chapter after months and months you should thank my girlfriend that wouldn't stop dropping comments about finishing this. I can't promise it's going to be finished anytime soon, but you can expect a few more updates in the next couple weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!1 Let me know what you think, I swear reviews give me ideas and make me write faster.**

 **Chapter Seven: Sands of Time**

 **Present Day**

Regina was damn near running towards her office by the time ten o'clock rolled around. She cursed herself when she saw Tina Bell waiting patiently on the bench beside her office door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible." A lie, a blatant lie. There was no doubt that Ms. Belle knew more so than Regina just how good or bad traffic was.

"It's okay I haven't been here long." Another lie, but Regina was happy for it.

It wasn't that she hated to be late, there were days when she didn't come into the office until one or two in the afternoon, but she was always, always on time for meetings with clients. Early, if she was being honest with herself. Yet, here she was, an entire twenty minutes late to a meeting with Kat's friend from college. She hadn't planned to be, of course, there had been no emergency, no delay that was out of her control, only herself. It had been a day like she hadn't had in what seemed like years, and it wasn't even noon yet.

She had woken early in the morning when the sky was still dark enough to be considered night and she had lied in bed simply staring out her bedroom window. The city lights were far too dim with her curtains pulled, and the sounds in her apartment too quiet to drown out her thoughts. Thoughts of Emma Swan and the ridiculousness of her situation. She had dwelt on the woman for far too long and after fifteen years she felt as if it was time to move on, to feel that way again without the hindrance of an old flame deep within her chest.

When she had finally fallen back asleep the sun was already painting the sky in various shades of gray and purple and although she had sworn to wake up an hour later it hadn't happened. Her driver had called six times before she was out of the shower and another three before she was finished readying herself for the day.

"Well, no need to keep you waiting any longer, follow me and we'll go over what I have so far," she told Ms. Bell.

They walked in silence into the small office and Tina sat down while Regina began to pull out various documents and forms.

"I am really thankful for you doing this. I didn't think it would be necessary for me to get a lawyer. Killian and I were never cruel to each other during our marriage and to think that he would try to take everything that I have worked so hard for honestly amazes me." Tina said, mostly just to fill the awkward silence that was hanging in the air between them.

"Yes well, men tend to throw more tantrums in times like this than women do if you believe it," Regina joked. "But from what I've been able to find I don't think that you will have any trouble." She laid out a small stack of papers on the far side of her desk. "It seems that while Mr. Jones has had no documentable income in the six years that you were married, and the studio and apartment are in yours and Emma Nolan's name that there is no way he has any claim to those. He is however entitled to an extremely small portion of your possessions. Small things really, nothing you need to fret over, a sofa that is being rented in both of your names, and the acre of land that you purchased three years ago upstate."

"Done, that stupid land was his anyway. A way for him to drain our money and talk about his dream of being an outdoors man." Tink joked and Regina gave her a tight lipped smile.

"I've also been in contact with his lawyer and he's asking for the car that is in both of your names as well."

"He can have it, it's a hunk of junk anyway I'd rather pay for a cab."

"Well, this has been easy enough. Next week we'll meet with Mr. Jones and his attorney and get this over and done with once and for all." The lawyer smiled and stood up behind her desk.

"Thank you so much, really Ms. Mills, you've been a lifesaver." Tink stood and offered her hand to the brunette.

"No problem at all, like I said your case was easy."

As Tink turned to leave a picture caught her attention and she stood in front of it for a moment. It was Emma's work, an older piece, but she would recognize it anywhere.

Before she could comment though Ms. Mills walked up behind her. "It's a beautiful piece isn't it?"

"Yes, it it," Tink began, but once again her lawyer cut her off before she had a chance to speak of her friendship with Emma.

"I knew the photographer a long time ago," Regina said, and the look in her eye and the tone of her voice had Tink curious enough to not speak up of her own relationship.

"Really?" She asked instead.

"Yes, sort of a teenage love affair." There was a husky chuckle in the other woman's voice, but Tink could see the longing on her face. "The type that makes you understand what love really is in a way that no other relationship can."

Oh my God! Tink felt the pieces fall together, heard the metaphorical light bulb click on above her head and felt it's glow on her face as she smiled. "That's nice, do you still talk to her? I love meeting other artists around the city."

"I haven't spoken to her in over a decade, but I saw this picture a few years back and knew it was hers.' Regina smiled, it was nice to be able to speak to someone about Emma without actually speaking to them about her.

"Well, maybe one day you'll meet again." Tink smiled and wondered if Kathryn knew of this affair torn apart.

"Maybe, but I have stopped hoping that it will ever happen." There were tears in brown eyes, "anyway, I'll call to set up a time for next week and we'll get this whole thing sorted." The subject was changed and Tink knew that she would need to speak to Kat before the day was through.

Emma sat on the floor of her apartment, surrounded by photographs. She was sure that Tink was right and that this show was going to be the way to move on once and for all, but trying to determine which photos were right for a show about Regina was more difficult than she believed it would be. Nearly all of her work revolved around the woman, and not only was she afraid of losing her muse once she moved on from that, but she was having trouble determining which ones were the ones that were detrimental when showcasing Regina. She had been at it for hours, sorting through photographs that brought up memories she hadn't thought of in years. So far she only had one in the show pile and about sixty in the no pile.

She sighed in defeat. This wasn't going to work, it didn't feel right. In order for this show to be what she needed to it to be, for it to truly help her to move on it couldn't be like this. She couldn't take old pieces and throw them together just to make a quick buck, it needed to mean something. She needed the photographs to tell a story, their story, her story after Regina. They needed to present themselves like a novel that you couldn't put down. The hope and heartache had to be present in every piece, the longing had to be evident, but so did the acceptance that it was all in the past. She was going to do this right. First, she would need a model. It couldn't be Ruby, or any of her favorites really, she needed someone new, someone with raven hair and chocolate eyes that could smolder the camera into flashing on its own accord.

She got to work calling around to see if anyone had recommendations, and then she would have to meet with each girl individually until she found the one that was right. It wasn't an easy process and although she would have like to have had it done by the end of the week, she knew that it was going to be a while before this show even began to come together.

It was later that evening after she had called around and been told by her friend that he thought he knew just the girl for the job that she decided to pick up the discarded photos from her floor. The only one that had made it to the show pile felt heavy in her hands when she picked it up, but she wasn't sure if it was the picture or the memory it held…

 ** _Fifteen years before…_**

 _"Regina will you slow down, we have all night," Emma called as she tried and failed to keep up with the brunette as she made her way through the forest._

 _"I want to be as far away away as I can in case Daddy decides to step outside and smoke a cigar since Mother is asleep." She explained._

 _"Hey, we're a mile away from the vineyard, he won't see us," Emma assured as she finally caught Regina's hand in her own. "Relax, we have all night."_

 _Regina smiled, "you're right, all night and a basket full of snacks."_

 _Emma smiled back. It was the end of Regina's third week at the vineyard and somehow it felt like years and seconds all at the same time. As if a day passed in the same amount of time as a breath, but sometimes those breaths felt like_ eternity _was entering your lungs and taking root._

 _"Did you pack your camera?" The brown eyed girl asked teasingly._

 _Emma huffed, "no, I am going to capture this night in my mind and not on film."_

 _Regina grinned, "I love your pictures darling, but tonight I don't want that camera in front of your face when I decide I want to kiss you."_

 _Emma blushed and laid the blanket she had under her arm out on the ground. It was the first night she had been able to talk Regina into sneaking out with her. They had filled every day of the last three weeks with each other, but at the end of Emma's work day when she had to be home for curfew they had said goodbye and spent all night wishing the other was there._

 _"So I got something for us," The blonde said as she pulled out a bottle of cheap wine that her neighbor had bought for her. "I know it's nothing like what Robin or your mom would buy you, but it's all I could get and I figured it would be cool to have for tonight." She rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit that Regina had come to expect any time Emma did something that seemed even the least bit risky._

 _"It's perfect, I've never actually had wine so it will be the best I've ever tasted." She joked in an attempt to make the girl she was all too quickly falling for crack a smile._

 _It worked. "Okay, good." Emma leaned back and lifted her head towards the sky that was more stars than darkness._

 _"My God you are beautiful," Regina whispered in amazement as the moon shone down on Emma's porcelain skin._

 _"Oh stop, come sit beside me, the sky is beautiful tonight."_

 _Regina did as she was asked and sat down on the hard forest floor._

 _"See that group of stars there?" Emma asked, pointing up to a formation that Regina was sure she had learned about in Earth Science class as a freshman. She nodded, that's my favorite constellation, it's Cassiopeia." Emma explained._

 _"Oh yeah, she was like a queen right?" Regina asked._

 _"Yeah, she was a vain queen. She thought she was the most beautiful woman in all of history and was sure no one would ever be as beautiful as her, which obviously was wrong because like here you are. Anyway, she pissed Poseidon off pretty bad because she said she was more beautiful than his sea nymphs and he punished her by placing her in the stars, at the north pole so that she will circle the heavens on her head and cling to her throne for half a year."_

 _"You are so smart," Regina commented, "how on earth were you still single when I showed up here?" She teased._

 _"My dad says I'm strong willed and my mom says I'm too picky," she chuckled, " I think I just love the stars too much."_

 _"The stars?" The brunette asked._

 _""Yeah, I've always been amazed by them, and if it wasn't for the fact that I absolutely love photography I would go into astrology."_

 _"Okay, but how does that affect your love life?"_

 _"I look at the stars like they might fall out of the sky at any moment like this might be the last chance I ever get to look at how beautiful they are. I look at them like they have everything to teach me about life, but only a limited amount of time to teach me. They are the most beautiful thing in nature, and yet we only get to see them for a few hours. I just want someone to look at me like that, to look at me like they are afraid to lose me, but so amazed by me that they need more. I want them to look at me like I am enough like I am something worth learning about instead of just something to look at for a while then move on. And I hadn't found that." Green eyes stayed focused on the night above them, but brown ones looked at the stars reflected back in them. "You look at me like that Regina, you have since the day we met, and that thrills me and terrifies me all at once because just like the stars, we are on a time frame here that is running out by the minute and I hate to think about the day when I'm back to just being the lonely girl that only has the stars to love. I hate thinking about the day when goodbye is not just until the next day but it's you going away for good to marry that asshole with a girl name." Emma had tears in her eyes, but her pride held them there with shaky arms._

 _"I love you," Regina said suddenly and the shock on both of their faces was evident even in the night._

 _"What?" Emma asked, and whether it was because she hadn't heard the nearly whispered confession or because she was giving Regina a chance to take it back the brunette wasn't sure._

 _"I love you," She said again anyway. "I am so scared because I love you and I barely know you, but I do. I feel like I am holding on to a clock that is going to strike twelve and I'm going to be left holding a worn out Converse in my hand and wondering what happened to the amazing girl I wanted to spend my life getting to know."_

 _"Well, we'll just have to make more time. We will figure out a way to handle this situation with Robin and your mom and we will be happy together because I love you too." Emma promised with such certainty that Regina felt a hope bloom in her chest that she had never known before._

 _They laid on the blanket in the middle of the forest, stealing kisses, and dosing to sleep for the rest of the night until they had to sneak back to their respective bed just before dawn. It would be a long day for both of them when the sun shone through their windows and woke them only hours later, but neither of them could deny that the bags beneath their eyes were more than worth it._

 **Present Day**

Emma dropped the photo onto the coffee table, she would decide another day if it was going to be in the show or not. In that moment all she wanted was a beer and her best friend to vent to.

Unfortunately for the photographer, Tink wouldn't be home when she walked up the stairs with a box of donuts in her hand, because she and Kat had a lot to talk about in regards to their best friends.


End file.
